DC Cinematic Universe (Billy2009's Version)
the DC Cinematic Universe is a universe of shared films which featuring the characters of DC Comics. Films * Man of Steel (2013) ** Synopsis: With the imminent destruction of Krypton, their home planet, Jor-El and his wife seek to preserve their race by sending their infant son to Earth. The child's spacecraft lands at the farm of Jonathan and Martha Kent, who name him Clark and raise him as their own son. Though his extraordinary abilities have led to the adult Clark living on the fringe of society, he finds he must become a hero to save those he loves from a dire threat. ** Heroes: Superman ** Villain: General Zod, Faora Hu-Ul, Jax-Ur ** Release date: June 14, 2013 * The Batman Strikers! (2014) ** Synopsis: After his parents was shoot by a mugger right in front of him when he was young, Bruce Wayne decides to free his town, Gotham City from criminals where he uses a bat to strike at the heart of criminals where he become the Dark Knight, Batman. As he continues stopping crime, he find himself being a target for crime boss, Black Mask. Than, Black Mask's minion was slip into a chemical pit where he become the mad psychotic clown know as the Joker where Batman must stop the two villains when they joining forces and save Gotham, once and for all. ** Heroes: Batman ** Villain: Black Mask, Joker ** Release date: March 15, 2014 * The Flash (2014) ** Synopsis: After being puts in a coma from the TV show, Arrow, police scientist Barry Allen learns that he has superhuman speed where he decides to its to become the superhero know as the Flash while also finding out who kills his mother while his father was taking the blame. As he encounter the Reverse-Flash, the man who killed his mother, Flash soon find himself battling two criminals, Captain Cold and Heat where the three villains team-ups and become a team know as the Rogues where its just become a fate of the future of Central City. ** Heroes: Flash ** Villain: Reverse-Flash, Captain Cold, Heat Wave ** Release date: August 1, 2014 * Wonder Woman (2015) ** Synopsis: ** Heroes: Wonder Woman ** Villain: Ares ** Release date: November 28, 2014 * Green Lantern Corps (2015) ** Synopsis: ** Heroes: Green Lantern Corps ** Villain: ** Release date: * Aquaman (2015) ** Synopsis: ** Heroes: Aquaman, Mera ** Villain: Ocean Master, Black Manta ** Release date: * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) ** Synopsis: Fearing the actions of a god-like Super Hero left unchecked, Batman make so that Superman will always being checked. Than, criminal mastermind Lex Luthor decides to manipulating the Dark Knight into a preemptive battle with the Man of Steel, himself. Than, the two heroes soon realize that Lex is planning something big which will puts mankind a much greater danger. ** Heroes: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman ** Villain: Lex Luthor, KGBeast, Doomsday ** Release date: March 25, 2016 * Suicide Squad (2016) ** Synopsis: ** Heroes: Batman, Flash, Suicide Squad (Deadshot, King Shark, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Rick Flag, Katanna, El Diablo, Slipknot) ** Villain: Enchantress, ** Release date: August 5, 2016 * Green Lantern Corps 2 (2016) ** Synopsis: ** Heroes: Green Lantern Corps ** Villain: ** Release date: * The Batman Strikes! 2 (2017) ** Synopsis: ** Heroes: Batman, Robin ** Villain: Joker, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc ** Release date: * Wonder Woman 2 (2017) ** Synopsis: ** Heroes: Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl ** Villain: Villainy Inc. (Cheetah, Silver Swan, Giganta, Dr. Poison) ** Release date: * Justice League (2017) ** Synopsis: After the events of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman and Wonder Woman being in Green Lantern, Aquaman, Flash, and Cyborg to become a team know as the Justice League where they start finding the Mother Boxs and also saving the Earth from Steppenwold, who seeks to recover the three boxs and take over the planet. ** Heroes: Justice League (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Flash, Cyborg, Martian Manhunter) ** Villain: Steppenwolf, Parademons ** Release date: * The Flash 2 (2018) * Man of Steel 2 (2018) ** Synopsis: Following the events of Justice League, ** Heroes: Superman, Supergirl ** Villain: Savior, Brainiac ** Release date: * Aquaman 2 (2018) * * * TV Shows * Arrow (2012) * Legends of Tomorrow (2014) * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Comics Category:Films Category:Movies Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Live-Action Category:Cinematic Universe Category:Films Series Category:Movie Series Category:Show Category:Shows Category:Series Category:Television Series Category:Shared Films/TV Shows